Ninja Warrior 50
its the 50th tournament already! and the course has been modified to make probably the hardest course ever! and the producers wont be surprised if nobody gets past Stage 1 or maybe even the 2nd obstacle the extremer log grip with 18 drops! 100 competitors from around the world will attempt the course this is also known as Ninja Warrior Untouchable 6 and Ninja Warrior 50th Anniversary Landmark Tournament or in Japanese Ninja No Senshi Antachaburu 6 and Ninja No Senshi 50 Shunenkinen Randomakutonamento Commentators 1st Chair: Keisuke Hatsuta 1 2nd Chair: Jun Umeda 2 3rd Chair: Wataru Ogasawara 3 4th Chair: Ryusuke Ito 4 Stage 1 105 seconds 1 step slider 2 extremer log grip drops 3 spin bridge 4 giant swing 27 version 5 jumping spider 6 warped wall/mega wall you attempt the mega wall you only have 1 attempt and if you fail it you only have 1 attempt at the normal warped wall and if you do scale the mega wall you have to press a button which will give you 10,000 of their countrys currency [just imagine if an Indian scaled it!] 7 sliding ropes 8 katana slide to roulette row 9 tarzan rope 10 hedgehog climb Competitors 1 Takashi Shiromizu 1. step slider 2 Ryosuke Fukushima 1. step slider 3 Naruo Keito 2. extremer log grip 4 Masahide Miyagi 2. extremer log grip 5 Toshiaki Fushimi 1. step slider 6 Yuka Tsuji 2. extremer log grip 7 Jacob Jones 3. spin bridge 8 Tomoharu Shoji 2. extremer log grip 9 Yatsuka Takashi 2. extremer log grip 10 Yoshimi Kawahara 1. step slider 11 Sho Iwanaga 2. extremer log grip 12 Mazakatsu Izuma 2. extremer log grip 13 Yoshiaki Nakao 1. step slider 14 Koriki Choshu 2. extremer log grip 15 Minoru Kuramochi 1. step slider 16 Mao Mita 3. spin bridge 17 Nami Ichinohe 2. extremer log grip 18 Ryo Shirai 2. extremer log grip 19 Mistuomi Takahashi 2. extremer log grip 20 Tomoki Kitagawa 1. step slider 21 Taiji Ishimori 1. step slider 22 Shinya Kishimoto 2. extremer log grip 23 Mike Meyers 2. extremer log grip 24 Daniel Gil 2. extremer log grip 25 Everest Ling 2. extremer log grip 26 Helen Lin 3. spin bridge 27 Shaun Warshawer 3. spin bridge 28 Marcelino Riley 2. extremer log grip 29 Andy Dunt 3. spin bridge 30 Jack Gooch 1. step slider 31 Ben Polson 3. spin bridge 32 Betsy Burnett 2. extremer log grip 33 Kimura San 1. step slider 34 Hanako Yamaoka 3. spin bridge. cleared all 4 balls but was clinging on to the platform with just her fingertips and after a while she fell into the water 35 Toru Kanda 2. extremer log grip 36 Araki Akagi 2. extremer log grip 37 Eiji Watanabe 3. spin bridge 38 Shinobu Kameda 3. spin bridge 39 Kiwamu Kawahara 1. step slider 40 Megumi Fujii 6. warped wall/mega wall. attempted the mega wall but failed to complete it and attempted the warped wall but failed to complete that 41 Yoshimoto Otaka 3. spin bridge 42 Tetsuo Ito 2. extremer log grip 43 Ro En 2. extremer log grip 44 Yuki Ishiki 1. step slider 45 Masashi Hioki 2. extremer log grip 46 Ashlin Herbert 8. katana slide to roulette row. scaled the mega wall and earned 10,000 Australian Dollars 47 Asrul Sani 3. spin bridge 48 Rie Komiya 2. extremer log grip 49 Levi Meeuwenberg 3. spin bridge 50 Jun Sato 7. sliding ropes. attempted the mega wall but failed to complete it 51 Teruhide Takahashi 4. giant swing 52 Jesse Villareal 3. spin bridge 53 Nicholas Coolridge 10. hedgehog climb 54 Larissa Cottle 3. spin bridge 55 Jesse La Flair 2. extremer log grip 56 Ben Melick 3. spin bridge 57 Rose Wetzel 3. spin bridge 58 Rena Higashi 2. extremer log grip 59 Kota Honma 9. tarzan rope 60 Arine Uge 3. spin bridge 61 Youko Miyano 3. spin bridge 62 Koji Yamada CLEAR 23.0 seconds left. scaled the mega wall and earned 10,000 Yen 63 Tikako Mihara 3. spin bridge 64 Abus Nadia 3. spin bridge 65 Ebony 1. step slider 66 Tsuyoshi Aoki CLEAR 34.1 seconds left 67 Yusuke Suzuki 3. spin bridge 68 Brent Steffensen 2. extremer log grip 69 Najee Richardson 6. warped wall/mega wall. attempted the mega wall but failed to complete it and attempted the warped wall but failed to complete that 70 Sean Bryan 7. sliding ropes. scaled the mega wall and earned 10,000 Dollars 71 Kevin Carbone 7. sliding ropes 72 Mitsuteru Tanaka 3. spin bridge 73 Akihiko Shionzaki 3. spin bridge 74 Shinichi Fukumoto 2. extremer log grip 75 Seigo Kumagaya 4. giant swing 76 Lion Onishi 4. giant swing 77 James Okada 4. giant swing 78 Madelynn McNeal 2. extremer log grip 79 Simone Ming 5. jumping spider 80 Taiga Hoshikawa 5. jumping spider 81 Syuu Yamada 3. spin bridge 82 Masami Harashima 3. spin bridge 83 Mika Watanabe 3. spin bridge 84 Masami Yusa 2. extremer log grip 85 Gosuke Yokoyama 3. spin bridge 86 Kentaro Ito 3. spin bridge 87 Charles Chen 4. giant swing 88 Liao Long Zhun CLEAR 30.0 seconds left 89 Lee En-Chih 4. giant swing 90 Kim Magnus 3. spin bridge 91 Blessing Okagbare-Ighoteguonor 3. spin bridge 92 Carmen Humbla Walker CLEAR 36.3 seconds left. scaled the mega wall but fell off and didnt get 10,000 Euros but scaled the warped wall and went on to finish the stage. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 93 Bjarke Tonnessen 3. spin bridge 94 You Shigeki 2. extremer log grip 95 Joe Moravsky 3. spin bridge 96 Jessie Graff 3. spin bridge 97 Nicole Hibbert 2. extremer log grip 98 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 2. extremer log grip 99 Hiroyo Shimada 2. extremer log grip. only the 4th time failing Stage 1 in her career and 5th time overall 100 Yusuke Morimoto 3. spin bridge 100 attempts 4 clears Stage 2 100 seconds 1 cube alley cubes 2 invisible salmon ladder 3 the wedge kai prototype of the wedge. real concept of the wedge 4 salmon ladder rungs 5 stick slider straight to the unstable bridge 6 unstable bridge 7 metal spin 8 nail clipper in Stage 3 9 water walls 40k 50k splitting walls Competitors 62 Koji Yamada 3. the wedge kai 66 Tsuyoshi Aoki 1. cube alley. fell on 2nd cube 88 Liao Long Zhun 3. the wedge kai 92 Carmen Humbla Walker 3. the wedge kai. failed dismount to landing float 4 attempts 0 clears.. .note that this is the 1st time since Ninja Warrior 40 that nobody was able to clear Stage 2 .note that also just like Ninja Warrior 40 only 4 reached Stage 2 in the first place Stage 3 155 seconds 1 roulette cylinder called the roulette wheel 2 arm bike 3 doorknob grasper Ninja Warrior version 4 floating boards Ninja Warrior version 5 crazy cliffhanger 6 vertical limit kai 2 7 bungee rope climb 8 hard ultimate flying bar Competitors Stage Not Attempted Stage 4/Final Stage 45 seconds Tower Height:40m 1 toss climb 20m dots 2 ring climb kai 20m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Best Performance:Carmen Humbla Walker